


Marry The Night

by Suchsmallhands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired by Lady Gaga, Inspired by Music, M/M, No war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchsmallhands/pseuds/Suchsmallhands
Summary: Sirius Black loves Lady Gaga and he loves Remus Lupin. One glorious night finally combines the best of both worlds. Sirius wears heels. Remus is just keeping up.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Marry The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's a quarantine dudes. You have Miss Rona to thank for this. I was just chilling and listening to some of Gaga's brilliant hits when it dawned on me that while Sirius loves punk rock, he also loves QUEEN and THE Queen and he would never let a Gaga song flop. This is set in modern times. It's just some lighthearted get together fluff.   
> I could have included them lighting up and screaming Mary Jane Holland.... smh if anyone does that tag me. 
> 
> Smh I should have called the club The Electric Chapel.  
> tumblr @thisshipsailsitselff

Remus had known exactly where he’d be Friday night as soon as he’d watched James tumble ungracefully off the sitting room sofa where they were both lounging and thunder into Sirius’ room. Well maybe not actually then.

“Pads! Paddie!” Their voices drifted from the open bedroom door.

“Prongsie.” He already sounded excited simply by reflection of James’ tone.

“The Order is hosting – wait for it… _Gaga Nite.”_

And _that’s_ when he knew where he’d be. Years at Hogwarts had taught him well to be able to spot Marauder plans at the moment of their inception. He could now tell his own future. It was easy with a solid understanding of James and Sirius’ planning methods and a healthy knowledge of himself and when he would go along with them.

The Order is a gay muggle club in London that Sirius had been frequenting in the year or so since graduation. Once James had been taught to use cellphones via contact with Lily and Remus, he’d become so adept at twitter it seemed he always knew things first. He followed The Order’s twitter account.

Sirius emerged from his room with James on his heels and threw himself into Remus’ lap, even though he was _working_ on editing articles for _The Prophet._ It didn’t make that much but it worked with his monthly schedule and he didn’t have to do face to face interaction with people who’d rather pretend he wasn’t a werewolf.

Even so, Remus just exhaled irritably and leaned back to make room for the man now occupying his work-space. This was technically Sirius’ flat. Remus couldn’t afford to even split rent on a London flat in all honesty, he still kept his room at the Lupin home. But he didn’t want to see Sirius alone, and there was an extra bedroom (a perfectly intentional decision on Sirius’ part), and he liked it here. There was just the teensy little issue of his decidedly queer feelings for his friend, which had yet to be discussed.

He was sure that James and Lily knew about this little issue. He was even sure that Sirius knew about this little issue, and he was almost sure that Sirius felt the same. But he wasn’t sure, and it hadn’t come about yet. And he’d rather keep Sirius in some way than no way if it didn’t work out. So, he was taking his damn slow time. If Sirius wanted to do something about it, he certainly could.

It almost seemed as if he already was, folded all six foot of him into his lap, arms around his shoulders as he started making plans for Remus to come along without even asking if he very well wanted to. Dickhead.

“You _know_ how I love Gaga, Moony.” Sirius said, very seriously indeed. Remus met his intense gaze and laughed under his breath.

“Yes, I think we all know.” He patted his back gently, right in the middle and not too low but in a perfectly friendly placement.

“I know you don’t love clubs but it’ll be alright, Moons.” James offered with a smile. “Maybe you’ll pull.” He winked with a sharp glint in his eye.

Sirius shot him a truly discomforting look. It was still a smile on his lips, but his eyes narrowed and his head tilted.

“What!” James tilted his head in return. “You don’t think our Remus can bag bitches?”

Remus’ expression flatted at that and he opened his mouth to say _that’s historically sexist language, James._

James beat him to it, “I know, misogyny, I know. I say it with all the love in my heart and I’m referring to _all_ gendered bitches of the world.”

“There will be no _pulling_ on Gaga Nite.” Sirius spoke over them with finality. “This is a night for _dancing_ and _singing_ and _dancing_ and worshiping the Queen. Not for _pulling.”_ He said the last word with a wrinkle of the nose as if it was untasteful.

“Does that mean you’re not going to take anyone, then?” Remus asked with a mild smile at him.

“Not unless I’m taking you, Moonshine.” Sirius looked him right in the eye when he said this. James laughed around a breathy _Merlin._ As if he was laughing _at_ him. Remus was still sitting there with his mouth open, huffing.

“Be decent. Please. If you could.” Remus deadpanned.

“ _Decent._ ” Sirius looked at James as if to ask where he’d lost his mind. “It’s Gaga Nite tomorrow. Remus. Gaga Nite.”

“Of course. It’s Gaga Nite.” Remus muttered to their chatter.

Remus would not truly understand what that meant until tomorrow night.

-

Gaga Nite was upon them and Remus was perfectly content to go along in his typical laid back fashion. He was seated with James at the kitchen table at the Potter flat, idiotically agreeing to play with Berdie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans, before they departed for The Order.

He was listening to Sirius chat to Lily in the bathroom while she got ready. He didn’t take much getting ready, himself. Remus had long grown accustomed to Sirius’ typical fashion. He threw on tight jeans, a white shirt and his jacket, and left his hair alone _always._ It was deliberate. He liked the way he looked that way, and he knew he didn’t need to do anything to look good. It could be irritating if he wasn’t such a puppy sometimes. And if he hadn’t always shown such careful and cool avoidance in actually acting on the attraction of strangers. He wasn’t even sure Sirius had had sex since they’d graduated. Or ever for that matter. Depending on what he’d done with his boyfriend flings in school. Remus slept around with whomever, when the need arose. But Sirius seemed content to be only admired.

“Do you have any heels?” Came Sirius’ curious and excited voice. Remus twitched. James actually smiled at that and went back to marking down the score for how many correctly guessed beans they’d each gotten.

He tried not to listen, to the laughter in the bathroom and the walking, but then before he knew it came the voices of them both from the bathroom and the sound of _heels on hardwood_ coming towards them. Remus didn’t even look up until they arrived in the kitchen. That sound, the footfalls like Athena coming for him, did not bode well for his self control.

On that note he looked up. _Your self control is legendary, Lupin. You’ve got this._ He turned his head. His eyes widened and his hands dropped to the table, his mouth opening unconsciously.

“Boys!” Lily called and with a flourish presented Sirius before them. He was still dressed in tight black jeans, well fitted white shirt and that trustworthy jacket. But he was inches taller and in _shiny black heels._

“Oh…. my God.” James laughed with a delighted look at this. He’d picked that sentence up from Remus and Lily. He stood up and got a look at Sirius who seemed to beam half with amusement at the idea and actual confidence.

They were still talking about how he looked and Remus was still staring at the end of his very comforting control. His thoughts had yet to kick back in yet.

“I couldn’t fit into them, so we had to enlarge them.” Sirius explained and he did a little turn, hands on his hips.

“You both look so good!” James complimented them both, Lily wore a tight dress and dark red heels. James was enamored, of course.

“Moony?” Sirius raised a brow at him. “Something new, isn’t it?”

Remus, very impressively, closed his mouth and nodded appraisingly.

“You both look very nice.”

Sirius’ eyes glimmered with something like a fascination at him.

“Well, of course. Now let’s get ready to save the Queen!” And the three of them started gathering things before Sirius approached him again. “Could you send a photo of me to Reg?”

They had invited him to come along but he’d been busy at the Ministry this night. Remus said sure and took a photo to send from his own phone. He had Regulus’ number just in case it was necessary, though they didn’t talk often. James and Sirius texted him every other day but Sirius had remarked one day with some confusion that he would sometimes text Remus first once in a blue moon, which he rarely did with the other two.

Regulus responded with a text to the photo.

_Gay._

-

Outside the club was a mix of people from all sides of the spectrum. There were drag queens, butch women, people in between, some fairly obvious straight men (James), and even older folks. Sirius couldn’t have been having any more fun if he tried. He didn’t even frown when he said his feet were going to be horridly sore before the night was out.

Well, that is until they made it inside – _now_ he couldn’t be having more fun – and stood on the crowded floor listening to the announcement that _Gaga Nite will now begin, little monsters!_ Remus smiled in excitement when the crowded space cheered and music started to play. It was overly loud and vibrated ominously.

_It doesn’t matter if you love him… or capital H I M…_

Sirius was dancing and singing with Lily already as the crowd chanted along to the music. The DJ was dancing on the stage and Remus was shuffling through the crowd to order them drinks and make his way back through the crowd and the pulsing music and the flashing lights.

He was smiling and ducking through people chanting _don’t be a drag just be a queen…_ when he found his friends and distributed drinks which everyone took and threw back instantly.

 _Judas_ played next, almost threatening in its heavy electric sound. There was a drag show on the stage then.

“ _I love this song!”_ Sirius delighted and he did seem to know all the solicitous words. He threw an arm around James and they danced and stumbled in his heels, all wild limbs and jumping bodies. Remus danced with Lily and sang the lyrics to her because even he’d learned this song from Sirius.

 _I’m just a holy fool and baby it’s so cruel but I’m still in love with Judas, baby._ The lights flashed and the crowd shouted “ _ew”_ in time with the song and then they all laughed along with the queens on stage who never broke character it seemed. Lily looked beautiful and gleamed with a sheen of sweat when he could see her in the shifting dark and color. Remus caught sight of Sirius reaching out to one of the queens.

She was kneeling down on the stage and extending her fake microphone towards Sirius who was singing along. All of them were wearing different dresses that Remus assumed had been worn by Lady Gaga at some point. Yes, there was a meat dress, that sold it.

_In the most biblical sense I am beyond repentance, fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind…_

The girl beamed beatifically at Sirius and fanned him with a huge fan with the word _Queen_ on it. Remus and Lily clung to each other and laughed in the dark to Sirius and his radiant excitement. He looked as much at home here as he did at the glam punk shows he had come stumbling home from.

James and Sirius and Lily and he all danced together to _Bad Kids._ James and Sirius held hands and shouted the lyrics. James only knew the chorus.

Sirius delighted in this song, “ _I’m not that typical, baby. I’m a bad kid like my mom and dad made me... Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure. You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid, baby.”_ James held his face in between his big hands and kissed him on the mouth. They did that sometimes. It was always a quick peck and a wide smile. Lily and Remus had gotten used to it back in school, when people had tittered at the scandal of it but they’d both been too sure of themselves to give a shit. Money and privilege could do that.

If Remus had thought the crowd was rowdy before, it erupted to _Lovegame._ Sirius almost seemed to light on fire. Remus took that as his cue to push out of the crowd to the bar and order another round of shots. He was actually nervous. He wasn’t sure if he could stand beside Sirius singing about _a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh._ He made a face at himself, the butterflies in his stomach. The whole fucking crowd was practically grinding on each other. But he braved it and made it through. He took a whole glass for himself and gave the shots out to his friends. He found Sirius dancing with another man, who was certainly being liberal with his hands. Remus’ skin was hot with unjust anger at that but he pushed it aside.

If Sirius wanted to do something about it, he would.

Perhaps that was half of what had held him up all this time. He’d always assumed that to be so.

He was dancing by himself near the front of the crowd during _Dance In The Dark._

_Run, run, her kiss is a vampire grin. The moon lights her way as she’s howling at him… Baby loves to dance in the dark._

Remus rolled his eyes at himself and closed them to take another mouthful of whiskey. The song changed to _Speechless._ At that point he was sure his mood was a lost cause. He wasn’t going to feel _better_ during this one, that’s for sure.

But before he could get miserable, a hand on his elbow turned him around and he looked up at Sirius’ wild and thrill-sick eyes. The crowd was gentle now, swaying and raising their glasses to the music.

“ _Do you want to kiss me?”_ Sirius raised his voice over the music, and for the first time tonight, he looked still. Still with nerves or uncertainty, or the edge of final resolve. The edge of finally getting an answer. The edge of possible glory.

“What?” Remus asked because he was honestly shocked by how he looked. Sirius had always been about one or two inches taller than him, not very much, just a bit. With those shoes, Remus had to tip his chin up to look him in his beautiful face – bold like sunshine, dirty like scarlet blood, honest like a child.

Sirius thought he hadn’t heard him over her booming voice. So his brow creased in a sheer second, and he leaned in with all the Gryffindor in him and kissed him. Remus stilled, hand held out to the side with the quarter glass of whiskey glittering in the high, white lights that had been put up for _Speechless._

He kissed him back. Their lips parted in a moment and Sirius searched his face. Then Remus was dragging them through the crowd to the side with a tight hand on his arm. Remus was rough with his elbow and parted the people in their way until they were finally pushing into the dingy, graffiti covered bathroom. It was tiny. Probably the least loved place in the club, there was a sign over the sink stating “ _if you have time to do a line of coke you have time to wash your hands.”_ Remus drug them both inside the little bathroom, tossing his glass in the sink, he wouldn’t sit on that toilet to save his life. He slammed the door shut and the music muted with the door, suddenly, and became just a world outside of this dirty box. It shimmered and shined and vibrated loudly even here. He turned to look at Sirius as soon as he’d slammed the door.

Gorgeous Sirius.

They stood staring at each other with wide eyes, seemingly both surprised at the state they’d suddenly found themselves in. Sirius jumped him. He pressed him into the door which shuddered at the abuse and kissed him. Remus gripped his stupid leather jacket in two tight fists, grabbed at his sides sightlessly. His mind was quiet, and he simply pushed back, keeping up.

Sirius had his hands on the sides of his face, long lovely fingers pressed to his skin. He tasted like vodka and he kissed messy and fully, like he did so much of his life.

“Wait,” Remus managed to get out between their lips. “Wait.”

He pulled at his shoulders and managed to put an inch of space between them. He almost hated himself for his sensible mind which caught up to him even here. Here where it had no place at all.

Sirius looked at him, lips shining.

“Are we drunk?” Remus asked.

“I haven’t been drunk for the last few years.” Sirius threw out, mouthy even now. “No.” He panted for a moment. “Are you?”

“No.” Remus shook his head, voice soft. And Sirius smiled brilliantly and kissed him again. Remus laughed into his lips.

_I’ll never talk again, oh boy you’ve left me speechless._

“Good grace - _get these things off._ ” Sirius growled into his face and twisted to wrangle his heels off. He flicked them off with rough hands and kicked them to the floor. Remus laughed and finally allowed himself to stop being sensible. The floor was filthy, he really shouldn’t stand on it.

But with the shoes off, Sirius was back to his own height. Taller than Remus but just enough that his chin tipped down when they kissed but he didn’t need to bend. And they kissed. And kissed and kissed. Remus squeezed him against his body, flush and warm and finally right, with strong hands against his body. He finally got his hands under that jacket and pressed his flat palm against the thin shirt underneath. Feeling the line of his back, the heat of him, the damp of the sweat, the shift of his movement. The line that they made where they met, chest to chest, belly to belly, hips to hips, was soft and warm with dancefloor heat.

_I’ll never love again, oh boy you’ve left me speechless._

Sirius panted obscenely into his mouth, taking a moment just to breathe with their heads tilted together like two crowns resting. Remus’ eyelids fluttered just with the feel of his hot breath and his open mouth so close to his. He had been wrong before. _Now,_ Sirius couldn’t be having any more fun.

A moment of silence drifted from outside, filled by the clamor of hundreds of voices. Then a new song started.

“ _Oh.”_ Sirius breathed out, as if the sound was pulled out of him. “I love this song.”

“We should go dance, then.” Remus murmured with a friendly smile. He knew him like a best friend.

Sirius just grinned, all teeth, and they laughed while he struggled to get his shoes back on. Remus couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he stayed pressed back against the door and Sirius wiggled his shoes back on.

They fled back onto the dancefloor and the light was rich and beautiful again, flashing over the crowd.

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine, stars in our eyes cause we’re having a good time. So happy I could die and it’s alright._

Sirius drug them to the bar and said, “I have to do this.” As he bought a whole bottle of red wine. Rich people.

“It’s a requirement.” He shouted over the music and they landed back on the floor between the people to dance together. Sirius finally wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Remus held them close together. They danced and passed the bottle back and forth and kissed sometimes, almost shy with the newness of it.

They danced and swung each other around during _Hair._ Remus laughed and laughed and grabbed his hair in a fist, holding him down to him and kissing him. Sirius was perfectly happy to be handled, as long as it meant they were kissing.

_I’ve had enough, this is my prayer. That I’ll die living just as free as my hair._

Sirius sang along, draped over him, “ _I am my hair.”_

Remus could have died then, happy. Sirius’ chest pressed against him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, like an overgrown puppy. One of his arms raised to the lights, the neck of the wine bottle gripped in his fist.

The speaker announced that it was time to say goodnight, little monsters, and that this was the last song. They both watched the DJ as the beginning of _The Edge of Glory_ began to echo over heads.

“We have to find James!” Sirius shouted, “Now! Now!”

And they struggled together through as the music pulsed and climbed and glittered.

Eventually they found he and Lily and the four of them wrapped their arms around each other and held on until the end of the song.

Remus had his head tipped back, as the saxophone solo boomed out over them all, when a burst of confetti exploded over them. It fluttered and frenzied in the light over them, falling down over them all. And he let his friends jerk him around as they danced to the last of the song, smiling as wide as he could the whole time.

His body still glowed with the high when the four of them poured out of the club, sweaty and tired. They got a cab home and rolled the windows down all the way home to the Potter flat. Once inside, Sirius removed the heels and complained about them and rubbed his feet.

That night Remus and Sirius collapsed on the sofa, fully clothed and dirty, and fell asleep on either end, legs tangled together in the middle. In the morning, or rather the afternoon, when all was raw and fresh and returning to the familiar, Sirius sat down sort of gingerly at the kitchen table with his steaming tea, where Remus was nursing strong coffee. He held the teacup on the table with both hands as if uncertain. He’d really only started looking rarely uncertain in sixth year after the incident.

“So.” Sirius murmured, head held high. “Last night.”

“Yes?” Remus asked, half haggard looking.

“Do you think we’ll be doing that… again.” He stared across at him bravely.

“I think so.” Remus rasped with a quiet smile. “I expect we’ll have to.”

And that was that, with a happy smile dipped to a cup of tea.


End file.
